Socket connections for emerging high performance devices such as, for example, a central processing unit (CPU) may have more stringent electrical specifications for insertion loss (IL), return loss (RL), and impedance discontinuity (DZ) in order to meet faster targeted signaling speed of the CPU (e.g., 32 gigabytes per second (Gbps) or faster). Further, socket contacts may be fragile in nature and exposed to bending or other damage during handling or assembly.